Colossal War: Teikou Kingdom Style
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Foolish enemies came and go. But people of the Teikou Kingdom has always been saved by the seven guardian deities of their Kingdom. Their Commanders, Archers, Lieutenant, and Mages. Basically a fic I can't help but make after watching Narnia; Medieval! AU; Veeeery slightly AoKuro


**Kise - Warrior-Mage (Second Lieutenant of Cavalry)**

**Aomine - Warrior (Commander of Cavalry)**

**Kasamatsu - Warrior (First Lieutenant of Cavalry)**

**Momoi - Mage (Healer Squad Commander)**

**Midorima - Archer (Archery Squad Chief)**

**Takao - Archer (Archery Squad Vice-Chief)**

**Murasakibara - Warrior (Defense Corps' Commander)**

**Akashi - Mage (King of Teikou/Supreme Commander)**

**Kuroko - Mage (?)**

* * *

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

As the Red Emperor's voice resounded throughout the grassland, the people of Teikou Kingdom charged through the greens with no hesitation despite the overwhelming number of their enemies.

As the enemy drew nearer and nearer, the Second Lieutenant of Teikou grinned to himself as he watched the enemy's formation and raised his sword. "PATTERN B-SSU! CAVALRY, FOLLOW AOMINECCHI AND KASAMATSU-SAN'S LEAD! BERSERKER MAGES, FOLLOW ME!" The entire army split, 3/4 of them went with the blue-armored commanders and a quarter of them went with the blonde Lieutenant.

Kise Ryouta was not a berserker mage, he was a warrior-mage with an uncanny ability to copy whatever and whomever he saw. It was a common knowledge that he loved to take berserker mage with him so he could copy them perfectly.

And true to his words, it worked perfectly. As the berserker mages went crazy with their swords without shields, Second Lieutenant Kise threw away his shield and joined the fray, proving to much skillful himself. The first platoon of the enemy's healers was wiped out in a few minutes.

"Hah! I'm not going to lose, Kise!" Commander Aomine shouted into the fray, earning a roar of approval from the others. "Get ready you bastards! Spare no mercy! Akashi said that we take no prisoners, KILL EVERYONE!"

With Commander Aomine Daiki, it was always a matter of bloodlust and skill. He was strong and ruthless in battle, but a very laidback and benevolent outside of battles. His retainers couldn't help but love his pure drive and intention. It was almost adorable.

The blue-armored soldiers ran faster than the others, following their Commander's pace and speed. It was hard for them to slow their pace down to match the rest of them, after all. Another quarter of the army followed Commander Aomine into the enemy's cavalry without any hesitation.

"KILL THEM ALL! THOSE WHO CAN BRING THE MOST HEADS TO AKASHI'S FEET ON TONIGHT'S FEAST WILL GET A PROMOTION!"

"OOOOOOO!"

And so the blue cavalry of Teikou- the _Ace _troop ran away, carrying a mass genocide wherever they went.

"That's why I will always be his First Lieutenant..." Lieutenant Kasamatsu Yukio sighed with desperation. "THE REST OF YOU! WE'RE GOING TO CARRY THE WOUNDED BACK TO THE BASE! DON'T LET ANY OF US LOSE THEIR LIFE! AND STAY AWAY FROM THE BLUE CAVALRY'S SWORD WHEN YOU SEE THEM!"

The rest of the Cavalry swiftly carried those among them who were wounded. After all, their First Lieutenant was always the one who took care of the mess the Commander and the Second Lieutenant made. In a way, even when Commander Aomine was their leader, Lieutenant Kasamatsu was the one people relied for support.

Kasamatsu wordlessly took a wounded member of the Blue Cavalry and raced his horse back to the base, where the healers of their rank will take care of everything.

"Kasamatsu-san! Over here, please!" Healer Squad Commander Momoi Satsuki rushed over to the First Lieutenant with her pure white uniform. As a healer mage, Momoi Satsuki was rather frail in stature, but she was strong in her magical aspects, a trait that almost all other magicians shared.

Putting down the injured man, Kasamatsu watched as Momoi began to chant a series of very complicated words with a concentrated look across her face.

"..._we wish upon thee of the Sun. Apollo. Grant myne wish! Give us thine miracle!" _Blinding light erupted around the soldier, whose blood and cuts immediately stopped bleeding. "Please bring more if you see them!" The pink-haired lady said as she went to supervise the other healers.

Meanwhile on the base's roof, a figure with green hair and stoic face straightened his glasses as he waited for the enemy's reinforcement to come. "Hmph, I will make sure that their reinforcement will be delayed-nanodayo..." He then readied his bow, and it was followed by the entire archer squad.

"You need to give the commands more easily for people to actually understand them, Shin-chan! What he means is... FIRE!" As Vice-Chief of Archery Squad's voice resound, more than a thousand arrows made their way to the enemy's territory, making it rain arrows. Chief Midorima Shintarou rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Vice-Chief Takao Kazunari laughed beside him.

And underneath them, there stood the Defense Squad with their shields held high in case the enemy managed to come close to their base. Their Commander sat down behind his shield, munching over a cheese stick their cook had made for him as a bribe to even stand in the warzone before lunch.

Commander Murasakibara Atsushi just didn't care. After all, it's not like Mine-chin and Kise-chin will let anyone in anyways.

Within the base, at least 10 people garbed with red robes stood in a circle rounding their Supreme Commander and King. The wizards stood chanting and praying for malediction to fall upon the enemies of their King. In the middle of the circle, stood the very man who had swore to protect his Kingdom with all his life. King Akashi Seijuurou chanted a complicated spell consisting over 200 and more commandments.

"King Akashi sir!" A messenger boy said, slightly panting and tired. "Commander Aomine has been brought to Healer Squad's care. Our offense is extremely tipped off!"

_"...LORD OF VERMILION!"_

A sudden sound of clapping thunder resounded throughout the fields and even into the underground. "That should off the enemy until Tetsuya is finished with his task. We will chant another spell after we finish recuperating our mana." The King was immediately supplied with a blue-colored potion as he began preparation for another spell.

The messenger ran again to inspect the damage their King had done. And true to his Majesty's reputation, the grassland was burned into somewhat of a chaotic wasteland.

The enemy army was dwindling, but still much more than their own numbers. The messenger was about to turn again to tell their King, but he was stopped by a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Shimotsuki-kun." The monotonous call was familiar, but he yelped in surprise anyway. "S-special Squad Commander Kuroko!" He blurted out in his surprise.

Standing there with a pale face and no expression was the last member of King Akashi's court. Special Squad: Phantom's Commander, Kuroko Tetsuya. If he appeared out in the open war zone, then that means...

"Please call the cavalry back. We are ready to win this war."

Shimotsuki ran towards the horn and blew to it five times, a symbol for strategic retreat. The hundreds of their army who were actually fit enough to still stand in the battlefield came rushing to the base.

When the enemy was almost ten meters of the outer part of their territory, Commander Kuroko closed his eyes and outstretched his hands. "_... I call upon thee, Nyx, our Goddess of Night, Shadow, and Fear. Teach the enemies of your kind the dread of the night."_

And within the instant, what was left of the enemy's army sunk into the darkness and will never be seen again.

Shimotsuki was startled, so this was the reason why the Teikou Kingdom always left nothing behind in their wars. All because of the small Commander who looked like he couldn't even stand-

"Tetsuya!/Tetsu!/Kurokocchi!/Kuroko!/Kuro=chin-" Five different voices called out to their smallest friend, who was leaning on Shimotsuki's shoulder deathly pale, trembling, and close to fainting. "I-I aplogize..." he mumbled tiredly.

"My powers... are a little bit... inconvenient..." And then the tealheaded commander fell down to his best friend's arms.

"Inconvenient my ass..." Commander Aomine said as he lifted the Phantom Squad's Commander with a smile on his face. "It's obviously because of you that we manage to win this war with complete victory, dumbass."

Shimotsuki watched as the six highest ranked people of their country walked off to the base, looking as if they'd just gone back from the gymnasium from a harsh training. Awe filled his every fiber of existence as they walked further away from him.

They're Teikou Kingdom's strongest individuals, the absolute perfection...

The Generation of Miracles.


End file.
